Viceroy and the Undeniable
by LovingNinja
Summary: The sequel to Idate and Play, or could be taken as a stand alone. For Viceroy, Idate is undeniable. YAOI! MATURE CONTENT: IdatexOC. AU


**I own nothing of Naruto. This is a slight AU fiction where Morino Idate is a counselor for a boarding school, The Akatsuki Academy. I do own Viceroy.**

**WARNING: This fiction contains mature content. PLEASE note that it may be considered "hard" or "s&m".**

* * *

It was the slow dawning of light that peered through the cracked blinds of Viceroy's apartment. The previous night was nothing but a massive blow out of pleasure in every form of the word. He shifted a bit, nude underneath the covers, and to his left…well…it should have been warm like every other morning, waking up to another, smaller male curled up and cuddling close with him, but it was oddly cold and bare in comparison. Then, he felt a pressure from above, somewhere along his hips and abdomen. Eyes peering up, he was met with a determined expression on his boyfriend's face. His face held no emotion, and even his voice was expressionless, and yet one could tell it had a bit of teasing in it when he did speak, "What's going on, Ida-chan~?"

"Good morning, Vice," was the immediate response before the older man finally released a chuckle, before yawning and stretching with his lover hovering on top of him.

He reached up, placing his hands on either side of the younger's ribs gently, "Good morning. What's up with this hello? You seem so serious."

"Well, I am," a frown started to settle on Idate's lips, his hair lightly touching his skin, gaining the dazed attention of the Italian. "Viceroy!"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you, Babe," Vice gave a lazy smile before leaning up kissing Idate lightly, softly, receiving the kiss back in turn, moving a hand behind him to give him leverage as he wrapped the other around Idate's torso, already his hips were grinding up to meet with the bare body atop the covers and himself.

"Nnh, Vice," Idate pulled back, flushed cheeks that had Viceroy smirking even after being rejected, it would seem.

"What's wrong, Idate?" Despite the question, the elder didn't appear too worried, instead leaning back on the heels of both of his palms at this time, refraining from anything else as his boyfriend sat there looking utterly delectable.

"I…thought about it last night and this morning…Something…important…" the brunette murmured.

The silver-haired male tilted his head to the side, eyes twinkling, "And, what would that be?"

"Well, I…I want to top…"

Vice's golden eyes blinked several times as the smile disappeared, "Pardon?"

"You're always on top whenever we have sex and I think it's about time I've had a turn. I mean, it's not like you've never bottomed before, right? You told me yourself."

"Well, yeah…" the elder rubbed the back of his neck. "When I was younger and the guys were more experienced, they generally did me instead of the other way around, but now…I'm more…into topping…"

"Well, don't you think it's my turn, now? You're my first and most likely only man, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life 'being done'."

"Whoo boy," Viceroy sighed, eyes sliding to the side as he seemed to be seriously contemplating this situation. He wasn't really one for bottoming anymore and Idate wasn't experienced and despite his lover for the younger man, he really didn't want to end up hurting due to his lack of talent. The last thing Vice wanted was to look "uncool" in front of his lover. However, he also knew that if he flat-out rejected the idea then Idate would only be pissed at him in the end and who knows how long Idate would hold that anger towards him.

"Well?" the young huffed, crossing his arms expectantly.

"Okay…how about this…" the silver-haired man looked up at his lover. "Today, I'll do it, and then afterwards, we'll take turns?"

"I want to do it _this_ time!"

"Well, Idate, look you just sprang this on me now, right? I'll…accept the receiving role if that's what you really want because I love you and I want you to be happy, and it's not something I necessarily despise. However, I need time to mentally prepare myself. It's something I haven't done in years, and that position can take a lot out of someone and well…You understand, right?"

Frowning before his shoulders suddenly fell lax with slight comfort, Idate sighed, "I…understand…then, we'll just wait until you're ready."

"Eh?" Viceroy rose a brow. "What do you mean wait?"

"I mean we'll wait. I swore to myself that the next time we do it I'd be on top, and I'll wait for however long I need to for that."

"Er, Ida-chan, you may be all right with waiting," Viceroy laughed a bit before wrapping his arms about the younger's neck, falling back on the bed, head hitting the pillow as he brought his lover with him, earning a yelp of surprise. "I'm not really one for waiting. You know I'm impatient~"

"Even so, Vice," the brunette struggled to escape his boyfriend's grasp, "I made a promise to myself and I intend to keep it."

"But, it's just for today," the older pouted. "Tomorrow you can. How does that sound?"

"And, how do I know you'll keep your promise after today?"

"Huh?" Viceroy released his hold on Idate, allowing the younger man to sit up and look down at him as he rose up on his own elbows. "You don't trust me, Ida-chan?"

Suddenly seeming sheepish, Idate's cheeks speckled with pink, his eyes falling low before up to golden orbs, "Well, you've tricked me before, and…this is something important to me. Not just as a man, but as your lover."

Something struck at Viceroy's heart, a pang of guilt it appeared, had attacked him, and once more he sighed, reaching up to gently take hold of Idate's chin and lead him down for a soft kiss, "I'm sorry, Idate." Pulling back, the Italian looked up with furrowed brows, eyes shining with his utmost sincerity, "I mean it though. Tomorrow, you can have your way with me and more after if you wish, because I really do need time to prepare myself. However, I still want to love you today," a hand slithered to Idate's back, making him jump in shock before fingers crawled down, stopping just at the crevice of his rear. "If I can't show you, I'll get antsy and I don't want to look lame in front of you."

Blushing, Idate's small frown turned into a soft smile and then a giggle slipped from his lips before he kiss the older male once more, "Idiot, even when you're being lame, you still look cool."

Vice laughed, "Don't know how I should take that." He grabbed Idate by the sides of his face, cupping his cheeks and thrusting his tongue into the younger's mouth and being greedily accepted. His fingers snuck up to Idate's scalp, massaging it and once more that morning he started grinding his hips upwards, into Idate and making him groan. The counselor's hands found themselves holding on to Viceroy's shoulders, rubbing them the way fingers did his scalp, his tongue in a frenzy with his lover's. A hand slid Idate's torso, the tips of thin appendages teasing his abdomen and making the flesh twitch before finding the forming erection between purple dotted thighs.

Gasping for air, Idate pulled away, hunching over slightly as a he held back a moan from the tip of cock being toyed with. Lips hungrily attacked his neck, making him flinch and give a sharp cry, his fingers gripping harder onto those broad shoulders he loved so much. Viceroy pushed forward, shoving Idate down onto his back as he crawled out from under him, slipping form the covers and stroking Idate's member as his lips trailed down with nibbles to his collarbone, making him squirm. Then, he pulled back completely, leaning back just to slip his hand underneath his younger lover's knees to raise them, pushing them down against their owner's shoulders before keeping the young man balance on his neck and upper shoulder area, leaning against Viceroy's lap as fingers spread his rosy cheeks and prodded his reddened entrance.

"It feels so soft," Viceroy hummed before he lapped at the younger's sphincter making him gasp and throw his head back, fingers digging into the sheets, body trembling.

"Oooooh, Vice, dooon't-ah!" The elder pressed in with his tongue, thrusting in and out of it slowly, feeling the muscles quiver around it, he chuckled, sending vibrations deep into Idate. "Oh, fuck!" Abruptly, the rest of his body hit the mattress once again and the shifting of the bed quickly caught his attention. He hurriedly sat up, legs spread with flushed cheeks to see Viceroy rummaging through his drawers. "Vice?" The older man looked over his shoulder, something small evident in his mouth with a small thin cable sticking out, a small dial in Viceroy's hand and in the other some rope. "Viceroy…what…are you…?"

Opening his mouth, a small round thumb-sized plastic object dropped into the hand that held the dial. "Ida-chan~ turn this way and open your thighs for me," he ordered, walking back over to his lover who watched curiously, warily.

Though, as usual, Idate did as he was told, turning to face the silver-haired male and, with trembling hands, held his thighs open and up as he leaned back, balancing on the tail of his spine. The red straining his ears making Viceroy smirk as he kneeled down before him, placing the tiny plastic bud back into mouth, moving it around as though swishing water in his mouth, before spitting it back out, covered in his saliva, and pushing it pass the damp ring that twitched with anticipation. It went in with a _pop_ and a slight frown settled on the counselor's lips at the strange feeling. Just as he was about to question it, Viceroy hit the dial, turning it ever so slightly and instantly, a sharp cry shouted from Idate's mouth, vibrations teasing behind his sphincter and the muscle all around. It wasn't enough…

"Oh, god…" the brunette groaned. "Vice, turn it up. Please…" A smirk slipping onto the Italian's lips, he nodded, but turned the notch up only by one, barely increasing the intensity and Idate sat there, fidgeting. "Vi-Vice…please…don't tease me…!"

Licking his lips, the elder nodded, turning it up a few more notches, but not all the way just yet. Though, it seemed to be enough to satisfy Idate as he released a low moan, and the only thing coming from his mouth were several consistent pants. With Idate preoccupied, Vice took the rope over to where he had a chair sitting against the wall beside his drawer. He pulled over the footrest to the side, placing it just right so he could step on it, taking the rope and slipping it through a metal hoop that Viceroy had drilled to his ceiling. Adjusting it just right, he hopped off the tiny stool moving it just a bit further away from the chair, in its frontline of vision, before he went back to Idate, smirking at the crumbling form of his lover. His knees up, pointing inward to his body as his toes strained to point downwards. Viceroy turned the notch up once more, and Idate's body jolted, eyes widening as his knees pressed themselves to his chest.

"All right, Babe," the Italian grinned, slipping his hands underneath the younger's lower back. "We're going for a ride." Not even hesitating, Idate's arms wrapped about his lover's neck, clinging to him as he was carried over in the area of the chair. "All right, stand up for me for a second, all right, Ida-chan?"

Body riddled with tremors of pleasure, Idate slowly released his hold on the other, feet softly touching the carpet, shoulders slouched as his fingers gripped tightly onto Viceroy's biceps. Chuckling to himself, Viceroy took the ends of the ropes and each separate end to each separate wrist of the young brunette, not even higher than where his head leveled. Viceroy sat back, down on his comfy chair, looking up with a smile into Idate's tearful eyes. He lightly tapped his hand between the partially parted thighs and slowly they opened, Idate's body lowering in the process. Skillfully, Viceroy snuck his legs through the gap between the younger's thighs, resting his feet atop the footrest. A hand grabbed onto the brunette's hip, the other adding the finishing touches to the elder's erection, watching how lips parted, dry with a tongue darting out ever the slightest. Then, holding both hips, Viceroy guided them to hover above the reddening head of his member, and slowly, lowered Idate upon it; vibrator still present within the young man.

"Ohhh, shiiit," the brunette groaned out his sigh, head falling back as his fisted hands strained against the ropes that kept him up. The toy within him being pushed in deeper, the vibrations hitting every inch of his inner walls as he was being filled, the sensation was incredible and he came, the white ribbons landing on his lover's abdomen.

A snicker escaped the Italian, a smirk on his lips as he quickly pulled out, making the other man gasp before being impaled once more, Viceroy thrusting his hips upwards, grinding them, releasing his own moan from the tight heat of his boyfriend as well as the vibrations hitting the tip of his cock. Idate screamed, his voice hitching each time his ass was slammed by Viceroy's hips, his knees and legs wobbling, his erection growing once more as his loins burned, becoming overstimulated from the recent sensation of orgasm.

"Looks like the rest of the day will be pretty interesting," Viceroy sniggered. "Your legs are already so week from last night, how much more can your poor hips endure, Ida-chan~?"

"V-Vice! Ch-Cheater…!" Idate whined, biting his lower lip as the other gained speed, the sound of the chair and footrest creaking, filling his ears, as his wrists began to burn from the ropes. His back arching, the muscles in his body tensing with a ridiculous intensity. "Shit! Shit! Ooooohhh….!"

And, then, Viceroy stopped, keeping his lover close to his hips, the loud humming of the vibrator wedged inside could be heard. The Italian rotated his hips, stirring the tiny object inside of Idate and making his knees and elbows jerk, a yelp escape his lips. "N-No, Vice…d-don't!" He started to raise himself, but was pressed down immediately before Viceroy started fast shallow thrusts within in the younger, earning quick and short pants from above.

"Come on, Idate. You're so tight, I wanna see you come again. Come again, Babe, do it. Give me that sexy 'O' face. Show me your most shameful side." Viceroy cackled as he his voice reached out to Idate, seeing how the Viceroy cackled as he his voice reached out to Idate, seeing how the young man seemed to cringe at the words, blush growing, and anus squeezing tight. "Shiiiiit, Idate, I'm gonna be right behind you. Come on," he panted, using a bruising grip on the younger's hips, thrusting faster, barely even moving in or out they were so shallow. And, just like that, after so soon, the young Morino reached his climax once again, and all as his lover, his boyfriend, his crazy soulmate, released inside of him. His mind went blank, save for the numbing buzz in the back of his mind.

* * *

Curled in bed, it was the afternoon, and both men appeared refreshed, under the cool covers after a warm shower together. Viceroy was staring at the serene face of Idate, eyes closed and relaxed as his breathing seemed to mellow. The Italian swiped the brown locks away from that handsome face, earning chocolaty orbs to peek at him with a sigh, "Vice?"

"I'm just looking," the elder smirked, a laugh in his voice.

"Well, keep looking because this is how I'm going to make you after tomorrow."

Viceroy rose a brow, smirk growing, "Big talk for a first-timer."

"I'm sure…I have some natural talent," the brunette gave a sloppy smirk before his eyes closed.

"I'm sure," the silver-haired male smiled, nodding before placing a kiss to the younger's forehead, Idate falling fast asleep. Viceroy snorted, _You're lucky I love you, you runt._

* * *

**-The End**_  
_

**Please READ and REVIEW! Thank you!  
**

**~LovingNinja~  
**


End file.
